<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poker Face by lunabelieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048227">Poker Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves'>lunabelieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poker Face [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I may write a story showing the aftermath of what is seen in the hotel room in the original story.</p><p>This proves I am insane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zim (Invader Zim)/Gaz (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poker Face [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poker Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poker Face</p><p> </p><p>“That outfit looks ridiculous on you.”</p><p>The green alien turns to the girl perched on the bar stool, causing the fringe on the ‘ridiculous’ outfit to swish with the movement. The girl is staring rather intently at the drink in her hands.</p><p>“Foolish girl,” The alien crows. “This is a perfect disguise! See?” It points to a group of girls milling together, dressed similarly if it weren’t for the alien’s choice of outlandish pink for the bustier.</p><p>“Yeah. For a girl.” The girl downs her drink and gives a shudder before looking him over. “You’re a boy.”</p><p>The alien frowns and goes to speak before realizing who this human female is. It’s Gaz, the Dib’s younger sister. In Vegas. Perched at a bar downing shots with grace and ease, as if she has a cast iron stomach.<br/>
Slowly, he takes a step closer to her.  “I have studied Earth customs with immense detail. You are still too young to be enjoying the contents of that glass.”</p><p>Gaz smirks at him. “If I agree to buy you a shot, will you  promise not to rat me out?” It’s a tease, a joke. Tempting, no, daring him to join her at the bar rather then go find Dib to make his ‘vacation’ in Vegas a living hell.</p><p>Zim takes the bait spectacularly.</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>In all reality, the black dress she’s wearing wasn’t really appropriate for a wedding, but then, Gaz never was one to care. She doesn’t care now, sprawled on the bed with Zim’s hand on one thigh.</p><p>“Don’t think I’m drunk enough for this yet,” She mutters, even though it’s half a lie. The world is spinning and she’s glad of it. But more alcohol means a chance to have her way with Zim more then he can have his way with her.<br/>
She’ll give the Irken this, he’s fast at producing the tequila they picked up from the all night liquor store across from the motel.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have any more.” She teases. “You can’t handle earth food. This might kill you.”</p><p>“FOOLISH hyooo-man!”  It makes Gaz giggle, the way Zim’s slurring ‘human’. “Irkens invented your earth ‘booze’ and you ruined it!”</p><p>“Whatever.” She scoffs, trying to rile him up now. She takes the bottle and wish her free hand, pins him down fast.</p><p>“You-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!”</p><p>Gaz laughs at his outrage, sliding the bustier to show his flat stomach before giving him the most wicked grin. “We’re doing body shots. You first.”</p><p>“I will not do these-” Whatever protest Zim was going to make dies in his throat when Gaz licks the tequila from his stomach. His drunken brain musing that perhaps, this is an Earth custom he could get used to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>